That Familiar Sting
by AizenIsMyBro801
Summary: Alfred never wanted to fight, but some things are unavoidable when everyone expects it to be that way.Why does it hurt so much to look into his eyes? The drug seeps into the skin and that familiar sting goes up his spine again. Mixed Pairings, No death.
1. Shooting Stars

I don't own APH, it's characters, or the author—wait…what?

Rated M for future chapter(s) ;) You chose to read this story, I see no need to warn you about M stuff. M is M for a reason, duh.

This is my first real APH FF, please be nice and comment/review please~ it's my first one~!

Note: I think it's more fun to read if you set your FF to Dark Mode ,kolkolkol~!

America sank into his seat. He was up all night trying to write down all of the problems he wanted to bring up at this month's World Meeting. He kicked himself for waiting until the last minute to do it, but procrastination came naturally to him. He decided that he would blame England later for raising him without teaching him properly about that stuff.

Fortunately, in a hurry to beat everyone else there, he came an hour early. He set his papers on the giant table he was sitting at and got up to go take a little walk around, instead of writing down more issues to bring up like a worry wart. It was his White House, so it was okay to go anywhere he wanted.

He walked out of the restroom, sighing with boredom. Maybe he should go buy a burger at the McDonald's down the street. He shook his head, deciding he would be hungrier after the meeting, and it'd be more fun to make everyone go with him to send their taste buds on a rollercoaster ride to heaven and back as his big welcome to his home country.

He proudly smiled. "Hell yeah!"

Today was gonna be an awesome day!

Everyone would complain to him for help, like they did every time.

He looked out of the window at the bright blue, cloudless sky. It was pretty cold and windy today. A little bit of him wished Russia would ask him for help once in a while. He shook his head again and adjusted Texas on his nose like a cool guy. He decided he would make Texas transitional so he could stare into the sun when he wanted.

He looked around, feeling a little hyper. He felt like skipping but he started taking unnecessarily big steps. He blew up his chest like he was buff and made his voice deep.

"Grr! Watch out, I'm Russia! I'm gonna step on you, da!"

He heard an all too familiar scream behind him. He quickly went back to normal and turned around to see Canada freaking out.

"A-America! You sounded just like him! Don't ever do that again!"

America rolled his eyes with a sigh. He was in a good mood, so he didn't feel like messing with Canada today.

"I'm sorry, bro." He patted his younger brother's head, making him calm down a little. "Why dontchya get some coffee to calm yourself down in the meeting room?"

"U-Um…won't that make me more jumpy?"

"Of course not!" He turned him around and slapped on the back, not very hard. "Go get ya some maple syrup coffee, dude!"

Canada paused, unsure, then smiled faintly and quietly walked down, knowing exactly where to go, since he had come over so many times before.

America watched him turn the corner and then turned himself to bump into a wall. He stumbled back and fell to the floor. He immediately got angry. "God—" He looked up and saw Russia's hand in his face.

"I'm sorry, America. I thought you would keep walking behind Canada so I kept walking…"

America didn't believe him. This had happened almost every time they met at the World Meetings. Russia would always be behind him and they'd run into each other.

America whacked his hand away, not wanting to wait until the next it happened to address the problem. Russia frowned, his big purple eyes showing a flash of anger behind them. America got up by himself and fixed Texas, hoping Russia would be scared of him.

Russia stood back up, still looking down at America. "I'm sorry…I know you're thinking I do this on purpose…"

America relaxed a little. He must have Russian spies running around his house, using some kinda commie device from the Cold War to get into his head and tell Ivan his thoughts. To prove himself right, he thought "I think Russia's nose got bigger since the last time I saw him…" which was a perfectly reasonable thought for America to think.

No obvious response. America felt kinda bad now.

"I am not sure how to…" He struggled to find the right expression in English. "I am not sure how to make it up to America…"

America had many, many things he wanted from Russia, but he wasn't about to just tell him what he wanted. Heroes didn't show their weaknesses to anyone at all!

"Yeah right…" He muttered and walked away, back to the meeting room. His day had just been ruined completely.

Russia caught up to him, walking beside him. "America—"

"Do ya want another Cold War? Or should we discuss the start of the Nuclear War we've been worrying about so much lately? Yeah! Let's just blow each other up, Russia! Maybe we should just get it over with!"

"America, what's wrong with you—"

"You're 'what's wrong' with me, Ivan!"

Russia smiled a little at America using his name in such a disturbed way." I'm sorry America…we can go to your room after the meeting later, da?"

Russia was being himself again. America nervously cleared his throat.

"I'm not doing _that_ again, Russia. Once was enough for me. And I'm sorry I used your other name like that…"

Russia chuckled and bent down to whisper in America's ear, breathing cold air onto his neck, making him shiver. "As long as you scream it, I don't mind you using my other name."

America immediately punched him in his jaw, making Russia spit out a little blood.

"You commie bastard…I'm the most powerful nation in the world, and you're in MY house talking to ME like that! I told you I'd never do it again! Besides, that time I really didn't have a choice! So go to the meeting room or I'm calling it off forever!" America yelled at him, trying to find any better threats to throw out there.

Russia licked at the blood, smiling wildly at the taste of it, wishing it was America's.

America swallowed hard, finding it hard to not look away from those violet eyes, clearly showing the blood he had tasted from his enemies before in a purple-tinted flashback. Some of those were American men. Red splashing on the pure, yet not so pure, snow on the wet and muddy roads…

America furiously punched the other jaw, more blood flying. Russia shoved him down to the floor and kicked him in the side. America pulled Russia down to him and shoved his knee into the taller man's stomach, making him cough harshly.

Russia pulled out his pipe from his coat and pushed it against Alfred's throat. Alfred's bright blue eyes burned with so many raging emotions that Russia had to choke back a laugh. This was a nice change. He hadn't seen Alfred so angry in a long time. Russia punched America's cheek, making Texas fly off his face and break in half. America let out a gasp, choking as Russia pressed harder.

"You think you're at the top of the world, Alfred…but you're not. You're just keeping my throne warm for me when I'm at the top soon…"

"D-Dammit, Ivan!" He shoved Russia off of him with all his might, miraculously getting him down and under his legs.

He looked down at Russia, straddling him, panting.

"Who's at the top now, Ivan! Huh!" He felt tears come but he blinked them away and put his hands around Russia's throat. "Give up, Ivan! I'm more powerful than you'll ever be! You'll never take me down! You can try all you want, but my people have something you can't possibly offer in a billion years, and it's something you'll never get by yourself! Just give up already!"

Russia had easily ruffled Alfred's feathers. For once, he felt a small pang of guilt. He wanted to cry. He loved seeing everyone else get this angry, but now that thrill he always felt was completely gone. America was scared of him, deep inside, and they both knew it. Russia got his turn of choking and gasping for air as America angrily strangled Russia.

"Hey, Hey, hey!" England rushed in, China running close behind him. Japan, Germany, Italy, France, Canada, and a few others frantically turned the corner, not sure what to do.

England and China ripped Ivan and Alfred apart. For China's size, everyone was surprised as to how he was able to keep Ivan back. For security, China pulled back on both ends of the long scarf Ivan was wearing.

England struggled at first, trying to keep the thrashing and screaming America back away from Russia, who was angrily glaring at him from a good distance away.

England whispered something into America's ear, making him almost instantly relax. No one asked, or had any idea, about what England said. Seeing them fight was a bad sign. Nuclear War was not something they wanted.

It seemed like another Cold War as America and Russia were at opposite ends of the table. America tried to avoid the glare for the first few minutes by cradling the Broken Texas in his hands. The middle part had been taped together. He could never call Texas a dork, but he chose not to wear them. His headache was already bad.

Neither of them spoke for hours as they exchanged angry glares, alternating with sad and hurt glances. England took America's paper of issues and presented them for him, although it was just an attempt to ignore what had just happened between them. It was so bad that Greece was wide awake the whole time.

It became dark, and much more quickly than normal. Heavy clouds covered the sky and a few droplets hit the windows, and then quickly became a loud thunderstorm. The weather seemed to fit with the imaginary clouds that were above Russia and America's heads.

England, looking more depressed than normal, announced that they should go home before the storm gets any worse.

"My driver would never come out here…" Japan commented.

"I can take you, Japan." China patted his shoulder. "Arigato gozaimasu, Chugoku-san." Japan smiled.

The lights flickered a few times, but America was no longer feeling down about hitting Russia or yelling at him. The thunder and lightning flashes made him feel more charged and ready to kick some commie ass right about now.

Russia was giving him the same look, almost never blinking. America didn't want to blink, just in case he would attack. As if those spies were hearing his thoughts, he saw Ivan move his hand off of the table, and to the inside of his coat. America stood up, reaching inside of his pilot's jacket, with his right hand, for one of his two handguns. He didn't care which one. Everyone's heads turned to the only one standing, America, who was keeping his bright blue eyes on the Russian man on the other end of the table. The lights flickered off and a loud shot, obviously from a gun, was heard, echoing through the large room. America didn't feel anything at first, numb from the shock. He moved his left arm, making a stinging, aching, throbbing pain through his neck and spine and across his chest. He screamed a little, all too familiar with this pain, and pulled out one handgun with his good hand and ducked down. He could hear everyone moving around and pulling out swords and guns and other weapons, muttering all kinds of things. He could hear Italy and Germany and Canada close by. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his collar. He swung himself around and put the gun to the person's arm, yelling "I'm gonna shoot back!" Everyone gasped, moving around again. Every time the lightning flashed, he could see the scared, angry, and shocked faces. The hand blindly put his hand on America's cheek and he sensed the person get closer. "Don't worry, Alfred. It's me, so calm down you Yankee git." America knew it was England, and he felt a little better.

The lights came back on, and everyone instantly looked around for someone they knew and trusted. China had his woks and pots out, and then set them down on the table, relaxing. France tucked something back under the table, and no one saw it. Japan was in front of America, putting away his katana. Germany was standing in front of Italy, standing next to Canada, who was trying to be braver than Italy by holding a pistol out, his arms locked too tightly to work right. Italy tightly held onto his white flag, tears running down his face.

America was busy with looking for Russia. He was nowhere to be found.

"America. America. America!" America looked up at England, who was pulling him up into his lap. Japan was kneeling next to England and Alfred, worrying about the bullet wound. America had numbed it all. It had to be mind over matter when it came to repetitive stuff like that.

They started taking off his jacket, and he snapped out of his trance to grab at it with his good arm.

"Hey!"

"Alfred, please quit acting like a child so we can help you. I'll fix it, okay?"

America felt like a little kid no matter what anyone else said. Everyone was freaking out about him and took care of things while he could leave his mind to concentrate on other things.

"Ivan…" America closed his eyes and laid his head back, feeling the others take off his shirt and work on the wound with the advanced medical kit that Greece brought for an emergency. That damn commie. Had he really just been shot by Ivan? It looked like it, but there are plenty of other people that hated him at the time….any country could have shot Alfred.

Russia came in with everyone's superiors, and The President rushed over to Alfred.

"America! Oh my Lord, what happened!" He was crying angry tears. "This is my fault…"

England's superior pulled him away for a little bit, trying to comfort the poor President. He had two states injured, Texas and Alaska, one by Russia and one by an unknown country. It was a big shock, and the rainstorm outside wasn't helping the mood either.

Everyone's superiors were trying to calm their countries down, telling them to be careful but to stick close with your allies, whispering gentle words into their ear, like a father and their child, or simply proclaiming that they will find out who did this horrible act and what they will do when they find out who did it. Russia's superior was nowhere to be found.

Russia sat in front of America, holding his hands. They were getting cold. He tried to keep him warm, but his shirt was off, and he didn't want to touch his arms, in case he hurt him again.

Japan and England got the bullet out and placed it on a napkin after cleaning it off. Japan had easily recognized it as an American bullet from an American gun, which was slightly rare, since one or the other was normally imported to him.

He knew it was from an American gun, because of the shape of the bullet. No other country had seen it before, so Alfred must have been testing new bullet shapes. It was 7 or 8 inches long, about an inch and a half in diameter at the round end, with 6 small fin-like edges at the round end. It was a way too big to be shot from a handgun. Japan realized that it was made to assassinate.

Japan was very curious about this bullet. First of all, who would shoot America, and why? Well…that question certainly had varied answers, but he had not done anything to anyone that night or just recently, except for fighting with Russia earlier.

Russia-san.

It _had_ to be him.

But why with an American gun? To make it look like suicide? No, of course not…Besides, his handguns couldn't possibly shoot _this_ kind of bullet. Russia's eyes quickly averted from Japan's suspecting glare.

"This isn't going to heal over quickly…it scraped the bone." England told Japan and everyone else, indirectly. "Greece, help us out over here..."

I promise you yaoi in Chapter Two! ;D

Note: In Soviet Russia, darkness sees in you! So set your FF to Dark Mode at the top of the story page, plzthnks! :D I wuv you, and so does Ivan.


	2. Starting Somewhere

A/N:WOW …this is ,like, the second time I've ever written this stuff ^^U First time for APH, though, lol.

I would like to thank those who favorited this story for…well, favoriting it :D I love you guys. It makes me feel speshul. 3

Please review, if you have the time~! I'd appreciate it, because it lets me know if I should keep going or not…

America's eyes fluttered open to see the ceiling of his bedroom. The quiet hum of his fan relaxed him for the most part, until he saw that all too familiar gloved hand resting on his. He made no sudden move or noise, except for a light intake of breath.

America pushed some of his golden blonde locks out of his face with his right hand and saw Russia's sleeping face close to his leg. Seeing him sleeping so peacefully made him seem so cute and innocent, Alfred thought before cutting himself off.

Ivan's hand was resting on the left hand, as if he was preventing America from moving it too much. He must have slept beside him in that chair for the rest of the night. He really couldn't tell what time it was. Without Texas, everything was blurry, so his alarm clock on the other side of the room was useless, and the window was slightly open at the bottom, letting in the cool air of the early winter. It was too dark to judge what time it was.

He stretched a little, accidentally bumping his leg into Russia's head, not hard or anything , but enough that it woke him up.

"Nnn…" He groaned very quietly; looking around, then up at America.

"Alfred…" He sat up, still holding America's hand.

"Yeah, Russia?" America spoke softly.

Russia leaned in, closer to the younger man's frowning mouth. America swallowed all he had in this throat, trying to keep his cool.

"R-Russia…um…uh…"

Russia gently teased America's lips with his own, brushing them so lightly that it made Alfred shiver.

"What….what time is it…?" Alfred tried to ask confidently.

"It's time for you to relax and close your eyes." Ivan replied with a darker tone.

Alfred wanted to go back to sleep. Those drugs that Greece gave him were keeping his body from jumping up and shoving Ivan away. He tried moving his right arm but it was useless. Earlier it worked, but he guessed that he was just sleepy or something. He followed Russia's arm to his hand that was holding a small syringe filled with a purple liquid that was being injected into his numb shoulder.

" What is that! Stop it!"

"Quit yelling. No one is nearby besides your President, and if he hears you, I _will _start a Nuclear War."

Alfred ground his teeth together, shutting up. Damn commie.

"Good boy…" Russia was done with the syringe and set it on the side table next to America's bed.

"What was that? What's in me?" Alfred whispered loudly.

"You'll know soon enough…" He sat on the bed, peeling the covers off of the younger man under him.

Alfred felt the chill of Washington D.C. air in winter, and shivered, making Ivan smile. Those gloved hands of his slowly explored the new muscles under the white undershirt America always wore this time of the year.

"N-Not again, Ivan…no…" he turned his head to the side, feeling a sudden urge to just do it with Ivan. He bit his lip, figuring out that the strange purple liquid that was injected into him was some kind of aphrodisiac.

"I told you that you would know soon, da?" Russia placed himself between America's legs to get to his neck easier.

"A-Ahh…" Alfred moaned quietly, desperately wanting more friction between them. Russia pulled the undershirt off of Alfred, being careful about his wounded arm, and started kissing down his chest and stomach.

"Stop it….Ivan…"

Ivan ignored the plea and started to undo the brown belt under his chin.

All train of thought in America's head had gone to another planet, leaving lust and instinct to guide him and his reactions. He used his good hand to run his fingers through Russia's soft, silver hair. Ivan looked up and moved himself to firmly press their lips together. Alfred smiled a little. It felt really good. It had been too long, it really had.

Alfred didn't see Ivan throw his clothes onto the floor, much less feel them being taken off.

He shrugged it off and started pulling the lavender-pink scarf off.

"Put your arm down, I'll let you know when you need to be in control of anything…" Ivan said quietly.

_I wish he would ask me to help him once in a while…_Alfred thought for a second, recalling his wish from earlier that day.

Alfred didn't care, so he just put his arm back down to his side and closed his eyes, waiting, wanting.

Ivan took off his gloves, and then his big, tan coat. He missed his homeland, but he didn't feel homesick as long as America was with him. The way his voice changes from loud and annoying to soft and helpless was something not everyone could enjoy. He was very lucky.

He pulled off his scarf, unbuttoned his shirt quickly, taking off everything else, not able to wait much longer, and threw them on top of America's clothes on the floor. He leaned over and latched his mouth onto the younger man's neck, making him moan loudly. Ivan had threatened him with nuclear war if he was loud, but he figured that he couldn't think straight anymore because of the aphrodisiac. He was no longer concerned with America's volume. He was loud ninety-nine percent of the time anyway.

Ivan's big, bare hands caressed every part of exposed skin that he could find. It didn't take much to get Alfred's nipples hard. The cold air pretty much did it for him. Ivan smiled and looked down at the panting America.

"I-Ivan…pl-ple-ease…"

"'Please' what, Alfred?" He whispered into his ear, gently stroking the needy length under his.

Alfred was trying to come back to himself. He could never just beg him to do it!

"I….I want…"

"You have a voice, America…use it as much as you can, while it lasts."

"I want more, Ivan…qui-quit foolin' around…"

Ivan laughed. "I cannot hear you very well…speak up."

Alfred swallowed hard. "Ivan…please…just do it already…!"

"Do what, Mr. America?"

America eyes opened slightly, enough so what little moonlight from the window made them shine brightly, like the beautiful cerulean blue water in the coasts of Hawaii, shimmering in the midday sun.

"Just…just fuck me already, Ivan!"

Ivan smiled, hoping to never, ever forget that.

"That's all I needed to hear." He lifted Alfred's legs up around his waist, since his shoulders were too high. He shoved two fingers into Alfred's mouth.

"Suck them."

Alfred excitedly obeyed; loving the feeling of Russia's hands anywhere he put them.

Ivan took his fingers out and locked lips with Alfred again before putting the two wet digits inside of him.

"Ahh!" Alfred arched into the previously gloved fingers, smiling as much as Russia was. "You don't have ta'…nnngh…mmnn…do…Ahh...!" Russia loved messing with Alfred's sweet spot, scissoring his fingers inside the drugged man.

Russia was tired of preparing him. He had been through this pain before, so it was alright if he just went ahead and did it. He pulled his fingers out, earning a very cute sigh from Alfred, and finally thrust himself in.

"Ivan..!" His eyes were tightly shut from having such a large cock inside of him. Russia really wanted to see those sparkling cerulean eyes looking up at him while he did this, but he knew he'd have to wait for Alfred to get used to it. This was only their second time.

He didn't want to start slow. He was way too impatient to even attempt that. He rocked his hips, some thrusts at sharp angles to hit the sweet spot harder.

America clung to the sheets under them.

"You can hold onto me…if…you want…!" Russia told him through heavy panting. America quickly grabbed onto a shoulder, digging his nails into the pale skin.

"Mmmmmnnn….Америка…!"

Alfred's eyes flashed open to England holding his face in his hands. Alfred frantically looked around for Texas, the clock, to the window, for Ivan, panting wildly.

"America…calm down now…you're awake."

Alfred felt so many different feelings all at once as he gasped for air. He could feel his cheeks burning, but on top of that, he felt disappointed that he didn't wake up to Ivan and that it wasn't real. He quickly changed his thoughts to England and the way he was holding him, like when he was little and had bad dreams of war and famines and hurricanes. He could feel his heart beat slowing down, but not much.

"England…" Alfred muttered quietly, wanting to cry.

Alfred looked past England to see everyone standing outside of his door, including Ivan, who was looking the most worried of them all.

The bastard…he shot him and now he's all worried like he was innocent? Haha, that was about to change.

"Russia." He managed to get out. Ivan jumped a little at his name.

"What about him?" England asked.

"He…..he shot me…"

Everyone quickly backed away, gasping.

Russia's eyes narrowed, frowning. "Why would you think that, America?"

"I don't think, I know, ya commie bastard!"

"Well, Alfred…It doesn't matter, because they can't hear you now."

America realized it was more than just an aphrodisiac. He was switching between reality and fantasy, and it was driving him insane.

He looked back up to the pale man above him. He was smiling wildly, those violet orbs burning with lust and bloodthirsty thoughts.

He realized that he couldn't hold it in anymore, and came with a muffled moan, thanks to Ivan's mouth on his. He shut his eyes tight, feeling Ivan smile on his lips. Alfred dug his nails into Ivan's back even more, making him pull back away from his mouth.

He hissed through his teeth. "Alfred…you don't have to be so rough with me…"

Alfred wanted to laugh but Ivan kept hitting that spot, over and over again. He knew by his sociopathic ways that Ivan loved it rough, sex or no sex. He figured that Ivan was probably holding back.

Soon after those observant thoughts, Ivan came inside of Alfred, making them both groan loudly. Alfred was coming back to his senses, glaring at Ivan as he pulled out of him.

"Oh, America…you're so beautiful…you look so angry and filled with lust…and the anger…mmnn…it's delicious…"

Alfred hated for people to read his feelings like that…it was so uncomfortable, as if they were inside your head and understood you completely. He looked down at his abs and Ivan's, covered with his orgasm. He blushed, feeling a little turned on again, but too sleepy now to do anything else.

"Next time, I might not go this far." Ivan laughed quietly. "You want me to suck you off some other time when you are less desperate, da?"

Alfred cleared his throat. "Sh-Shut up…I wasn't even desperate this time..And—"

"Saying 'just fuck me, Ivan!' isn't being desperate?"

Alfred furrowed his brows. Oh yeah.

"You're right…" He grumbled and turned to his right side, away from Ivan.

Ivan giggled and kissed Alfred's cheek, then got up to get dressed. Alfred turned his head as best as he could to get one last look at that commie bastard and only got to see Ivan's strangely muscular back, with many scars of different lengths and patterns. That guy really did have a bloody history, Alfred thought to himself, finding it hard to look away. Now that he thought about it, Ivan looked like he worked out. Or maybe it was just some kind of martial arts he practiced on Lithuania in his free time? Alfred sighed. He had so many questions. Wait, why was he so curious about Ivan?

"I-I'm not interested, Ivan…" He said aloud to him.

Ivan's gloved hand was on the doorknob. He didn't turn.

"In…?"

"You. I'm…I'm not interested in you at all, Ivan…"

Ivan smiled. "If you're not, then why are you calling me by that name again?"

America grumbled into his pillow and pulled up his blanket, not caring about the mess.

Ivan took that as his cue to leave, and did so, smiling to himself.

A/N: PHEW! Is it hot in here or is it just an angsty yaoi pairing?

It's both, aduhr!

Please let me know of anything that I've used incorrectly, like "sociopathic" and "aphrodisiac"…

Next Chapter: England investigates!


	3. Adding More Angles

A/N: This chapter is a little more England and Japan-centered…and yeah, if you're wondering what pairings/hints of pairings that are in this one(semeXuke):EnglandXRussia, RussiaXJapan, ChinaXJapan, EnglandXJapan….Uhhhh….just read it,already,jeebus!

XD

The panicking countries, who had somewhat calmed down again, were all still in the White House. It must have been three in the morning. No one wanted to go to their hotels. After what just happened, no one was going to sleep.

England couldn't stand it.

The ever-frowning Brit sat down at his seat as some others moved out of the room. Sighing loudly, he tried to think it all over. He hated having to deal with this bloody crap all the time. He knew it was Russia. There was no one else. It was definitely him.

So why was there no real proof… and why was Ivan smiling at him now?

England quickly looked away, his emerald-green gaze falling to his hands in his lap. _When did HE get in here! _He thought.

"Everything's been cleaned up, ahen." China bitterly told England, walking out of one of the many extra meeting rooms America had, locking the door behind him. Did he suspect England of shooting America?

_Whatev'. That guy still has a grudge._

England gave him a small "Thanks…for locking me in with Russia…" and pushed back his chair to go check on America. They left him alone all that same night so he wouldn't freak out and hopefully keep everything quiet. Injured or not, he was still loud as hell.

_Rest is mostly what he needs, but…he's probably awake by now…_

Russia gently touched his shoulder as he stood up. England froze in mid-stand, his eyes fixed on the gloved hand.

"Arthur~ where are you going, in such a hurry?"

"A-Ah…well..I was..Going to see..How Alfred, e-err…America is doing…"

Did he dare look up into Russia's eyes? He did, and a chill poured down onto his body like London's rain on a gloomy Monday. Russia's ever-smiling expression was dangerously intimidating.

"You should give him a few more hours to rest, Arthur…I think that he needs it. Now sit down." His tone changed immediately and England pushed the hand away.

"L-Leave me alone…I'm going to see him, Russia!" He managed to get out, his eyes locking with Russia's. He was resisting the urge to use his pirate mouth.

"You're not going anywhere, …You're staying here to talk." Russia's strong hand pulled England back down into his seat next to him.

England furrowed his big eyebrows. "Don't touch me, you bloody red—"

"I did not shoot him, Arthur, why are you so angry with me?"

England bitterly laughed. " I know you shot him. Don't lie to me anymore and just fess up already."

Russia leaned into England's face, smiling a little. "Why do you think it was me?"

"Y-You're the one who's the most likely to kill him, out of all of us—"

"You saw it too, everyone had their own weapons, even me…" He reached down to his right side and there was a tiny click before he pulled up an MP 446 Viking and gently set it on the table. England slowly inhaled and exhaled. He had no idea there was such a big gun on him!

_Holy damn!_

Russia readjusted his coat and pulled the clip out of the gun. It was fully loaded, but those bullets were nothing compared to the size of the one that hit America.

"Y-You used a different gun.." England mumbled, not wanting to admit that he was wrong.

"Where else could I have put it, Arthur?" Russia held his open hands out in front of him, expecting a witty comeback or just a rude answer.

"Under your coat of course. You could fit all kinds of knifes and guns under there without anyone noticing—"

Russia rolled his eyes and took off his coat, laying it over his chair. He seemed so much bigger with that coat on…she mentally shook the thought away. He looked at Russia's legs, starting at his ankles. Obviously there was no place to put any other gun or weapon. His olive-green pants were fitted close enough to his legs that you could tell if there was something under them…

"Oh…there's _definitely _something under _there_…"

The British man bit his lip, watching Ivan turn around so he could see his ass, further proving his innocence…somehow.

"Please do not suspect me, Arthur, I do not have anything else with me-…" He looked over his shoulder to see him blushing madly, staring down. He quickly turned back around.

"Arthur?" The Brit looked up and blushed even more.

"I-I believe you, Russia…"

"You do?" Ivan gave him a cute smile, relieved that he didn't ask of his whereabouts for the past hour. He could have easily come up with an excuse, but the way England was reacting to him undressing a little made him think of a better way to make America become one with him…

China angrily walked down the right hallway, absolutely sure he knew who shot America.

"Why can't these meetings ever go right, aru!"

Something hit his shoulder. He looked up to see the man of soul-less eyes, Japan, who was already bowing in apology.

"I am sorry I—"

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, aru…you should be apologizing to America, aru."

"E-Excuse me?" Japan stood back up.

"I know you did it, aru. You've formed another alliance with England, and you both want revenge for different reasons, aru…I know that you had something to do with this, aru!"

"I-I can't believe you'd…" Japan was speechless.

"I'm going to tell everyone, aru. Right in front of your superior and everyone else's superior, aru."

Japan had no more words, he could only look away in shame. What had he done that could possibly make him some kind of secret assassin? There was no way he still held a grudge for…

No. Someone was brainwashing him, tricking him, lying to him, something!

China didn't say anything else as he restarted his angry march down the right hallway.

Japan quietly put his hand on the doorknob of the nearest door, and turned it, hoping there would be someone in the meeting room who could help him feel better about this horrible accusation.

"Do you want me, Arthur~?"

"N-Nonsense! I think you've got too much snow in your brain…maybe it's all melted now…"

"Because you're hot for me?"

The Englishman grabbed Russia by his white-collared shirt and shoved him to the floor. Amazed at his own strength, he knelt down and straddled Russia, tugging away his scarf, his thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration and anticipation.

Ivan was pleasantly surprised at his comrade's intense movements. He had obviously been with America in this kind of situation. He was used to holding down a kicking, fighting ,scratching, screamer who hated not having his way all the time.

Although Ivan did not (always) like being on the bottom, he played along, letting Arthur do as he pleased.

England was surprised, but he should not have been.

Light scars were all over Ivan's neck, barely noticeable. As he unbuttoned his shirt further, there were more. He could see bite marks, scratches, cuts, and even a few bullet wound scars. Two hundred and forty years of pain and suffering seemed like such a big deal to him now.

Was this why he inflicted pain on everyone else? Because he had to go through it too?

_It's all in the past now, I guess…_

He leaned down and gently traced a scar from a knife with his tongue, starting at his collarbone, then straight up and curved to the left side of his neck, earning a slightly eager moan from his Russian friend.

"A-Arthur…mmnn…" Ivan said with a smile as Arthur nipped at sucked at the scarred flesh.

He couldn't believe it. It was too bloody good to be true!

He was causing Russia to do that. _Russia._ Of all people!

It just felt so good to have him under his body, just under him only, just moaning into his ear, begging for so much more…He had to be the world's top power now. Everyone would respect him, everyone would be scared to go near him without permission. Everyone would want to be him.

_Especially that damn wino, France…_

Ivan bucked his hips against Arthur's, really wanting more than a few licks and kisses at his neck.

"P-Please, we don't have much time left…"

"I know…" He replied, as if they had always been on level terms, or as if they had done this a million times before. He stole a kiss from Russia until they both heard a slow creak at the door way. They turned to see Japan, blushing brightly.

"S-S-Sumimasen…!" He quickly turned and shut the door behind him, wishing to un-see what he just saw.

England put his hands on Russia's chest, frowning.

"I-I'm terribly sorry…That was…very…ungentlemanly of me…"

Russia forced a small smile, trying to not show his full happiness. He knew England also loved Japan.

"It is fine, comrade…It was very different…"

Russia was quite fond of Japan, too, but he was definitely not on the same list as America.

England sat there, on top of Russia, their hips still near contact with each other.

_Maybe some other time, Russia…I know how badly you want to become one with Father England. _He laughed to himself, lightly brushing his fingers over Russia's nipples as he stood up.

Russia growled, not wanting that flutter-like sensation to leave him like that.

_I know you want to take me over, but you can't, no matter how hard you try._

Russia quickly stood up and quietly grabbed his clothes, for the second time that night, ( even though it was officially morning) and smiled at his newest accomplishment as he walked out of the meeting room, giving that messy-haired Brit one last look before he closed the door behind him.

_It's coming together quite nicely, isn't it…and I've barely done anything~!_

A/N: GAHD I'm so uberly sorry…Procrastination runs in the family. ^^U But that's only the half of it. I could NOT think of how I wanted to mix things up/around…my tastes change quickly. So, 90% of the time, if I promise you something on here, it'll be done, but I'll change it up a little. The other 10% ….I'll just rewrite it and make it better D:

Thanks to my Readers from around the World and Reviewers!

The Next Chapter: lol who knows? I'm up for suggestions now, so please review and tell me what you think should happen. You might give me ideas and I'll take a small part of it, hehe. ^^


	4. Suspicious Eyes I

A/N: You don't need a warning. If it's Hetalia, it's likely to be filled with all kinds of stuff! No warnings for you! D:

I'm sorry I haven't published anything for a while! I saw my stats the other day and I was so sad! No reviews, and no readers! So I've decided that I need to manage my time better by eating less and typing more! …OTL I'm sorry. I have no good excuses, besides school getting in the way. I'm just lazy and I'm tired by the end of the day. My creativity is used up in Art class ( my first period) ,so my good ideas are gone by 2nd period, World Geography ( for the exception of drawing Hetalia all over the margins of my notes FFFT.). Also, I promise more RussiaxAmerica, asap~!

Here is the next chapter of TFS as an apology to my readers and reviewers…( ya might need to recap, it's been so long since I published a chapter …)

EDIT: Changed Greensworth to Obama. lol.

EDIT2: I put Greensworth then Obama. UGH. It's late!

Japan ran as fast as he could, upstairs, downstairs, anywhere, just to get away as far as possible from those two.

How could they do such a thing! First of all, he never thought that _they_ would be doing _that._

He thought he could trust England-san and Russia-san. Russia-san…well…not so much as England-san, but still. They broke that trust.

Besides, he really liked Russia-san. They weren't the greatest of friends, especially since the war between them ( not including World War II), but since they finally came to an almost-solid peace agreement, he had begun to feel a little more attached to Ivan than he did before.

He also liked to be around England-san. The way he tried his best to be a gentlemen (even though Japan knew that the British man would always be a cold, heartless pirate on the inside) made him wish he was more to England-san, at least more of a friend. Somehow, it would be satisfying enough to feel, or hear it from the Brit himself, that he was a really close friend to him. They were both small nations after all.

Kiku was so confused right now, he was sure that he was lost. And he was. Hopelessly lost. In the White House.

It was not fun, cute, tasty, or profitable at all!

And if it wasn't any of those things, Japan did not like it.

He stayed still and took a few moments to check his surroundings."If I could find an elevator or sign, I can figure out where I am…" He started walking down one hallway and stopped at the end. It split into two hallways. Typical of an American's house. He thought this only happened in those strange cartoons and clichéd stories. If he was a frequent viewer of those "soap" operas (which have nothing to do with soap or operas of any sort), he would think that this hallway symbolized his decision between England-san and Russia-san.

"He has the memory to remember how to get around his giant house of his, but he cannot even read the atmosphere? His brain is really something…"

He sat down in a chair against the right wall and thought, resting his old back. Just before he could get into a deeper train of thought, there was a hand on his shoulder. Immediately thinking it was Russia, he fell to his side on the floor.

"Oh God, Japan! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya!" A strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him up with the chair too.

"Obama-san—uh…President Obama, I'm sorry I was in the way—"

"Naw, you weren't in the way, it was my fault. Are ya lost?" Alfred's very tall boss had to look down at him. It never had occurred to him, but maybe he was taller than Russia-san.._Iie! That's impossible_! He thought to himself.

"Yes, sir, I am."

The tall man laughed lightly. "I still get lost too, and I've been here over two years already!"

Japan forced a smile. _It'd take two years just to remember everything that was on one floor!_

"But I know where we are…it's really weird how you didn't remember this place though…Alfred's room is right there. You must've passed it up before the hallway splits here." He gestured to the first room on his left at the other end of the hallway. It _was_ America-san's room!

_I must be getting really old, huh?_

"I was on my way to visit him, but then I saw you…are you getting tired?"

Japanese laughed a little. "Well, you could say that I am not getting any younger…"

The President laughed loudly. So much like Alfred..but a bit more mature...a lot more mature.

"I understand, Japan. I would say that I'm in the same place, but I'm really not…these grays come with the job. I'm actually very young." He said proudly.

Japan could only smile and try his best not to laugh at how similar he was to his country.

"Well, I'm off to go and check up on the other bosses…umm…take care, okay?"

The President awkwardly held out his hand towards the Japanese man. Japan was about to return to gesture when the President yanked his hand back to his side.

"I'm sorry, I forgot…" He had obviously been practicing his "Japanese guy" bow. He was pretty good at it. For an American.

"Y-You don't have to do that for me, sir, if you're more comfortable with shaking hands—"

"Naw! It's cool! I'd rather learn new stuff like this anyway. It's good for the brain…besides, I might as well learn as much as I can while I'm still alive, right?"

Japan nodded and watched the President proudly walk down the hallway without his guards.

"What a strange man." Japan sighed as he turned and walked to America's room.

"I'm glad you came to visit me, Japan.." In the daylight, America seemed to be more alive, more….just himself. From Japan's point of view, he'd much rather see Alfred in the daylight or the evening hours, instead of the dark morning or nighttime.

His blonde hair, blue eyes, and light tan skin belonged to sunny days and water parks and laughter, not the mysterious, cold and full-mooned nights.

"It is no problem at all. I thought that you might have thought that I was a jerk for not seeing you right away like England-san…"

Alfred looked away and muttered something.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'…! Sorry, Japan.."

"Oh. It is fine—"

" Thank you for protecting me back then…I never thought you would have done something like that…" America, for once, wasn't ashamed to tell someone "thank you"!

"It is no problem. You are one of my only friends…"

It was quiet for a moment, until America changed the subject.

"Do you know who shot me…?"

Japan blinked, trying to process it over.

"W-Well it could have been anyone…the lights were off, and it was raining so badly outside that it was difficult for anyone to hear footsteps or anything moving—"

"I have to know, Japan."

"I'm really not in any place to start accusing people…for all you know, it could have been me."

America looked up at Japan with the most hurt expression he had ever seen on him before. It made Japan's heart cringe with the realization of the things he just said.

"You don't mean that, do you…?" He asked quietly, about to cry.

" No! Of course not, Alfred-san, I—" America stood up and walked to him.

"You called me Alfred…"

"You don't like that? I'm sorry. You call me Kiku still, so I figured—"

"You're so stuck up sometimes..."

A light blush covered Japan's cheeks as America kept getting closer, talking like that.

"Do you like me, Kiku?"

"N-No!" He quickly replied, leaning back.

"Because if you do…I like you too." He smiled, looking him up and down.

Poor Japan. He was so confused!

Standing up and shaking his head, he almost screamed. " As much as I want to love you, I can't!"

America, who was still very close to him, backed away.

" Just go, Japan." He said seriously, not even using his human name.

The shorter man hesitated, opening his mouth to resist, but quickly ran out of the door and slammed it behind him, running again.

Why was he the one who could never get what HE wanted? Japan is always giving stuff to everyone else, for their benefit!

"I-I must go home, immediately—" Japan bumped shoulders with Greece, who was on his way to America's room. Greece stopped to apologize but Japan kept running, not even looking at Heracles.

"Kiku…?"

He longingly watched the small man run and cry into another large hallway, wishing that Kiku would finally notice him as someone else.

A/N: SORRY! Tis it be short and hardly contains anything … I have to end this chapter quickly…(sigh)

Please forgive me as I make the next two chapters at once! I actually have the next chapter almost halfway done and Russia is in it this time. I'm a fan of confusion and twists when it comes to FanFics.


	5. Suspicious Eyes II

A/N: OTL I've really done it. It's been a year since I have last updated. I can't even begin to apologize…plus, I've lost my chapter five. So…this is pretty much all new. School is a bit more demanding now that I'm Algebra again. Alg1 Geometry Alg2? Does not compute.

Well, after this past year I feel accomplished (except when it comes to this FF) and more mature than I remember. I'm now working on another chapter for my other story, CWII with yaoi. Da, yaoi.

Don't worry, it still exists in the future. :)

I just realized. In chapter three, it's about 3am. Then in chapter four, Japan meets Obama like formally meeting the miraculously cheerful (and awake) President is normal. Dear God..I am so sorry. You all know what I mean. I'm not very good at planning things out. xD I guess now It's the second day, evening time. I'm too tired to edit any more right now.

Heracles watched Kiku run around a corner and his footsteps faded away. What the hell just happened? He came out of America's room so…

Pure adrenaline took over and Heracles kicked down America's door, making the younger man scream and fall backwards onto the floor, pieces of wood falling with him. The Grecian stomped onto the door with a crunch like he weighed five tons and made a footprint _in _it.

"What did you say." The brunette's voice was dark and low.

"Wh-What? Greece, dude, chill!"

"You better fucking answer me." He stepped closer and grabbed America's ankle. "Now."

"I don't wanna hurt you, man! Let me go!" He tried to kick his legs but Heracles

Without giving him another chance, Greece picked up America and threw him outside into the hallway, knocking a hole into the wall he hit where his head was. America groaned and held his head, wobbling up to a standing position.

"The fuck are you doing!" He screamed, already feeling dizzy from the impact.

"What did you say to Kiku!" Heracles screamed back, walking up to him again and grabbing America's injured shoulder, making America yipe and shiver uncomfortably. "Tell me!"

"It's n-none of your business, asshole!" America spat in his face and kicked him away to the other side of the hallway. "Why do you care? For the last time, he doesn't love you, and he doesn't love me. Just get over him!"

Greece wiped his face with his sleeve and leaned back on the wall with tears running down his face and an aching pain in his chest. It wasn't fair..Even after years of hinting and being close to him weren't enough. He hated how he could have a friendly conversation with Kiku, maybe flirt here and there, then a conversation with America made Kiku stutter and blush and nervously fidget. That was the Japan he wanted, ached for, desperate for.

"I'm…sorry.." His voice returned to its normal, soft and sleepy tone, but it seemed so sad now that America knew better.

"Me too, man…here." America held out a hand to him and Greece gladly took it. His eyes widened slightly at the calluses on the American's hand, the same for America with Greece's hand.

_Wow..He's not lazy after all..._

Ivan sighed, wanting to get some good, old-fashioned, deep sleep. Not even alcohol could make him feel better now. (So it was serious!)

He walked down an annoyingly long hallway and saw Japan running towards him.

"Hey, Japan—" Ivan began awkwardly before he ran past him, not even noticing the tall man in the middle of the hallway. He sighed and yawned, deciding t forget about it.

_America probably pissed him off._

As soon as Ivan closed his hotel room door behind him, he threw his things down and threw himself onto his bed, groaning into the sheets. He didn't feel like taking a shower, much less changing clothes at all. He knew he had to, since he was still dirty from sex with Alfred..Which was amazingly satisfying, by the way.

Russia forced himself to get up and take a shower, grumpy at first, but happy to get clean once he was almost done. When he did finish, he quickly dried himself with a small bit of newfound energy and changed into some soft, pale green pajamas, a set that his younger sister had bought him for Christmas..Except the matching shirt was missing for a while..Well, it never really came with the gift. It was just the pants. She happened to hide the rest of his clothes and only left those pants for him that night, refusing to leave him until he got naked for her, or at least shirtless.

Luckily, his older sister had found the top that went with it under Natalia's bed and secretly gave it to Ivan, who hid it under his bed until she left him alone after the holidays.

He missed them more when he travelled.

Ivan brushed his teeth and laid out his clothes for the next day of the meeting, a lot calmer than before. He finally turned off the bathroom light and cuddled into bed with a big pillow to his chest, closing his violet eyes to drift off into a guiltless sleep.


End file.
